AFTER SECOND BASE STEELE
by Ada Gamez
Summary: The baseball team's case is over and they leave arm in the direction of Mr. Steele's apartment to play maybe another game ...enjoy it!


AFTER SECOND BASE STEELE ...

When they left the office they went straight to the limo and at the door of the Rossmore they fired Fred. Remington patted the roof of the car as always and the elegant car started walking.

Laura and he would have lunch there. Remington was happy to have Laura for him alone in those intimate moments and that they were not in public, because somehow she relaxed and smiled, joked and played a little the game of mutual seduction that both enjoyed although she later dismissed him , if they were in the attic or she decided it was time to leave when the time came when things between them went up in temperature. But working together for so many days gave them the opportunity to observe such strange cases as the one that just happened and it wasn't difficult to have a good dialogue thinking about that "tetrahedron" armed by those two couples that had at some point involved their lives and in it "love" and ambition. But Remington had a curiosity and was planning to ask Laura about it.

Remington chose as always an exquisite wine from his own small cellar and devoted himself to the kitchen. Laura was never going to admit it but she loved watching him cook. He was really a gourmet. He was marinating fresh fish for her, although he preferred beef and she watched carefully the whole process that he carried out with the concentration of a scientist attentive to the oven, to the frying pans, to the golden color of the potatoes with which they would accompany the dish and the small details of the entrees with which I could always surprise her. While they drank their wine glasses, the talk was cordial and very sweet, devoid of innuendo or gallantry. He was leaving that for when his hands were less busy than with the kitchen utensils.

Laura expressed her total displeasure at how things had happened that week regarding the couple of murderers, how the love of a good man had been twice mocked and how there were women who were so greedy for money to be able to get to the crime of such a heinous way. She was trying to say that she disbelieved more strongly about love.

I do not agree that you disbelieve love, Laura. Love is beautiful. Ambitions, on the other hand, are dangerous ... "he reflected, taking the last portion of his veal meat to the marsala.

Is not it disgusting to know what those "crossed couples" did that seemed to carry their personal relationships so correctly to society?

It is, but from there to not believe in love ...

Trust for me is fundamental. I couldn't have trusted an ex-husband to lend him money in the first place ...

However, you trusted your former partner to help him with that corpse ... he said, remembering Wilson Jeffries.

How long are you going to remember that?

As long as you say that I don't deserve Laura Holt in my life as ... well ... as something more than business partners ...

When did I say that?

Oh, of course you haven't said it but Laura, you know that I ... that I care about you and ... you don't allow me to advance in the relationship ...

I'll wash the dishes, "she said, making the announcement decisively and standing up to remove the cutlery and dishes from the table.

He followed her with some other utensils in his hands, to the kitchen.

Laura started washing things in the sink. He took advantage of the fact that her hands were very busy and full of foam to position themselves behind her. A bowl of salad almost fell out of Laura's hands when he began to kiss her on the neck and that particular place between the shoulder and the collarbone that she loved so much to begin to discover sensitive to his lips.

Can I ask you something, Laura? He breathed right into the base of her neck

She put down the wash and took a dish towel with which she began to dry her hands.

She turned around and when she faced him she didn't wait for such a question.

Why did you have a picture of you and me in your wallet?

I…

The question was asked very close to his lips.

I ... I always ... well ... it's a way of identifying ourselves ...

Mildred took those pictures at the door of the agency ... I didn't know you made them reveal ...

I ... well ... I made them reveal why ... if something happens to us, they will know where to go beyond the cards of the agency and ...

He looked at her with a crooked smile of those that said more than words and he silenced her with a soft and sweet kiss, like all his kisses when he wanted to break his defenses with softness and subtlety. He could never be otherwise with her. Neither arrogant nor brusque. He felt that Laura was a treasure to take care of. She appreciated the gesture of absorbing in a delicate way her lips, her mouth that opened willing to give more than just hopes or an illusion.

He looked at her with a crooked smile of those that said more than words and he silenced her with a soft and sweet kiss, like all his kisses when he wanted to break her defenses with softness and subtlety. He could never be otherwise with her. Neither arrogant nor brusque. He felt that Laura was a treasure to take care of. She appreciated the gesture of absorbing in a delicate way her lips, her mouth that opened willing to give more than just hopes or an illusion.

I think ... he murmured, separating his lips just a few millimeters that this photograph among your important things ... means that you care, Laura ...

She laced her hands in the back of his head. She knew it was the only way for him to forget about photography and kissed him with more force than necessary since he was completely devoted to enjoying her lips.

That photograph ... does it mean anything to you, Miss Holt? He asked separating her again from his kiss.

I think I'm giving you the answer, Mr. Steele ...

And saying so, she attracted him again for a more rewarding kiss. The caresses led to the natural point of escape but ... Laura resolved when and how and why, so that Remington Steele, clay in her hands when she wanted to be modeled ... surrendered to the pleasure of that moment. That night ... in the Rossmore ... the light of the only room would be extinguished on two people full of pure and simple desire, on the same pillow ...


End file.
